starfyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Starfy: Journey of the Cosmos
Known as '''''Densetsu no Stafy: Kosumosu no tabi ''in Japan, '''This game expands on the Starfy Universe immensely, and features the reappearance of Bunston and a certain Demon Eel! PLOT Starfy was playing on his Wii in his room at Pufftop Palace, one shiny day, when, out of the blue, there is an earth shaking explosion, and Bunston crashes through the skylight of Starfy's Room once again! Bunston gets up, groaning, and sees Starfy! Bunston thankfully had not lost his memory this time around, but, he still looks scared. He explains, that his crystal flighter, while above the atmosphere of Pop Star, was shot down by a sinister Space Station! His ship shattered once again into 7 shards which then scattered across Gamble Galaxy! Meta Knight then enters, explaining that with his ship, the Halberd, they could track down the shards! The three rush off, unaware of the menacing figure awaiting their arrival! Worlds There are 8 worlds in this game, represented by planets, with the Battleship Halberd serving as a Hub Level! The Final level is only accessible by beating the boss at Mekkai Base. # Floria Fields # Aquatic Aqualiss # Sensational Skyhigh # Cool Cavios # Heated Hotbeat # Haunted Halfmoon # Mekkai Base # The Final Battle in an Empty Space End Game When Starfy and Co. reach the boss room of Mekkai Base, they are stunned to see, Konk! Konk explains that time and time again, Starfy has defeated him in battle! Konk then pulls from his shell, an eerie regal Crown, the Master Crown! Konk says, that he found the Master Crown on a journey into the west mountains of Dreamland, and excavated the crown! He says, that whoever wears the crown, gains unlimited power! Konk puts on the Crown, and proceeds to open a galactic portal! From the rift in time and space, comes Ogura! Konk, with his new found powers, enhances Ogura's abilities, and sics him on Starfy! When Ogura is defeated, he fades away, as he was not meant to be resurrected! Konk, in a fit of anger, and with his sanity slipping, transforms into what looks like an amalgam of Magolor's first and second forms from Kirby's Return to Dreamland! He says that if he cannot win, then he will simply destroy everything, by blowing up Gamble Galaxies sun, M2-E! Konk then flies of into space! Starfy is thinking, when the collected Crystals of Bunston's Ship gather together, and form a magical Crystal Sword! Starfy takes the sword and flies off to confront Konk! After a grueling fight, Konk begins self destructing, and turns back to normal! The master crown shatters, and its shards scatter to the solar wind! Starfy grabs Konk's hand and flies back to Mekkai Base! Konk, suddenly gasps! With power, comes a great price, and Konk dissipates! Starfy mourns a lost soul, and starts for home. This concludes the Main Story Mode. Completing Main Story Mode unlocks the Extra Mode, Bunston's Journey of Stars! Extra Mode After the battle against Konk in the Void of Space, Starfy is moping in his room. Konk died following his defeat, as the Master Crown demanded a life energy sacrifice. Starfy had a gut feeling that Konk was possessed. He calls Bunston, who has an idea. Thus, starts Bunston's own little adventure! The goal of this mode, is to travel back to the seven planets, and collect the wishing stars to summon the Clockwork Comet, Nova, and bring back Konk! The Bosses are beefed up in health, strength and attacks! When Bunston finally collects the wishing stars, he flies to the center of Gamble Galaxy. He calls the Clockwork Comet, Nova. Using his wish, Bunston revives Konk, and Nova purges Konk's Body! From Konk, comes Dark Matter! Bunston calls on the Crystal Sword! The Fight is hard, but ends in Bunston's favor. Dark Matter, using his last ounce of strength, flies towards M2-E! Dark Matter Then possesses the Super-Sun, becoming Dark Matter Omega! After defeating Dark Matter Omega, his grip on the Super-Sun breaks, and Dark Matter is burnt to a crisp! Bunston, protected by his space suit, flies away, with Konk following behind! Soon, they reach Pop Star, where they all celebrate a new era of Peace! The camera pans up to face the sun, then fades to black, and the Credits roll. Beating Extra Mode unlocks the Sound Test and Cutscene Viewer. Category:Starfy (series) Games